The overall goal of the Biostatistics Core (Core B) is to promote scientific rigor in the conduct of RadCCORE research and to ensure the integrity of results. To this end, Core B will offer state-of-the-art biostatistics and bioinformatics support to RadCCORE projects and cores. This includes assistance in the statistical design, analysis and interpretation of data obtained from clinical, pre-clinical and laboratory studies, as well as molecular data obtained from genomic experiments and cell assays. Core B will also provide ongoing consulting and educational services to all RadCCORE investigators. Core B will use existing computing infrastructure resources as an efficient means to support RadCCORE research. It will also strive to take advantage of the vast amount of technical expertise in biostatistics, bioinformatics and information sciences within Duke University.